Always There
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Steven Hay has just heard his father died in a car crash and he woke up in hospital after taking an overdose. His first encounters are normal however his second encounter with newcomer Big Bob is not but it's a blessing... almost like he was sent there just to protect him and make sure he is safe...Contains Lomax drama as well.
1. Chapter 1

Always There

_**Chapter One**_

Abandonment has always been a common factor in his life and it came in all forms; his first experience came about when he was younger; his father was never in his life. For twenty-two years; he was absence. He came back into his life last year; revealing that he has a wife and three daughters however he couldn't even be truthful about that. For a while; things between them seemed good. Something had to go wrong; it always does and that's exactly what happened. The family broke apart and to make matters worse; he lost his father once again. This time for good with his last memory being Danny telling him that he is no longer apart of the family. His whole world came crashing down again when the police informed them all about his death. He never liked those police officers; never had luck with them. He found himself intoxicated; the last thing he could remember before he blacked-out was getting into the bath...

He opened his blue eyes; the room seemed blurred. He could hear a woman's voice however he couldn't understand what she was saying. The door opened with two nurses coming in and they looked down upon him as they prodded him like he was an object. The room came into clear view now; he realized he was in hospital. The woman was a worried looking Leela Lomax; she had tears in her eyes. She sat back down on the chair; holding onto his hand however he felt nothing. All thoughts were in his mind; he almost wished that he was just in a bad dream and he would wake up in happier times. A time when he had his two children Leah and Lucas with him, times when he had Amy Barnes supporting him and other times when he had Brendan Brady in his arms. He had none of those things anymore.

"Leela; please..." Ste paused; he could hardly say the words with Leela looking on; urging him to go on.

He caught his breath.

"Call Amy; tell her everything...about dad,I want the kids to know"

This resulted in Leela breaking into tears again as she let go of his hand. She just gave a nod which is when the door opened with John-Paul McQueen in the entrance. He has been crying over Danny's death. Not like he would tell Ste that; he didn't need to know why he has just been sobbing. Though he would have an idea why; his father and John-Paul were close and he accepted that with a grudge.

"I'm sorry; I can come back later if you would like" John-Paul breathed as he looked at both of them with a look of sympathy.

Ste closed his eyes; he couldn't deal with all this right now and all he wanted right now was for Amy to know. He desperately missed her and his children so much; they use to be his whole world at one point and now their just another memory. With their contact becoming less and less as every day passes. He hides all his feelings when Amy calls; pretends everything is good when really all he wants to do is cry and tell her how everything in his life is falling apart but he never does. He just says 'I'm fine' and Amy takes his word for it before saying her goodbyes. If he's in a really desperate mood then he will ring Brendan's old phone and once again; it goes to voicemail every time. He sometimes does it just to listen to his voice even if it's just through a voicemail.

"I will tell Amy; I promise" Leela assured him.

Her voice being barely comprehensible as John-Paul wrapped his arms around the grieving woman. She sobbed into his shoulder; at this moment in time. It didn't matter what he done to her family; she just needed comfort and was willing to take it from anyone. Ste barely making a sound as he watched in silence; his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry; so sorry" John-Paul tried to say; he meant that for everything he done to their family.

The affair he had and for their loss. He kept repeating the words 'I'm so sorry' countless times as he grabbed tighter onto Leela. Getting quite emotional himself as tears came down his cheeks. He felt awful; he was thinking about getting back with Danny just a few weeks ago and now he is gone forever. His eyes looked towards Ste, who had his eyes closed once again, daring not to open them again until his sister and boyfriend were gone. John-Paul rocked Leela gently as she sobbed.

A couple more moments; they left the room together with Leela asking John-Paul to tell Amy instead for her. To which he agreed to; he couldn't say no. Besides he knew Amy from a previous time; last time they spoke must have been about Sarah and Craig's engagement. That was so long ago and that was barely a talk at all. Back in the room; Ste re-opened his eyes. The whole room was silent once again as he kept thinking about Brendan; he always did in times of crisis. It eased the pain slightly; knowing that his true love is still alive and out there. A few minutes later and they both came in. John-Paul didn't look very pleased after his conversation with Amy. She accused him of taking advantage of Ste since he is in a bad place and she reminded him that he use to hate him. So it's clear to him that Ste never told her about their relationship at all. It left him feeling very uncomfortable at even the thought of himself taking advantage.

"I can't even; I'm sorry; I got to go" John-Paul prevaricated with a sense of evasiveness.

He walked away much to Leela's unbelievability as she scoffed. Which is when her hatred for him returned. This man had an affair with her father; breaking up their family. Now he has the nerve to date her brother and leave him when he is at his weakest; she never knew the whole truth of cause.

"You're just going to leave him now while he's like this? What a great boyfriend you are; just go; because he doesn't need a feeble little man like you" Leela vehemently hurled.

With Ste barely saying a word; he could hardly speak and he was confused to what was going on. He just watched as John-Paul left without saying another word as he felt Leela's eyes firmly on him. When he was gone; she turned back around towards Ste with a sad smile. Holding back onto his hand.

"I'm sorry for what I said before to you; I didn't mean it, I just lost my mum and dad; my whole world was falling apart around me" Leela cried.

She just wanted her mother and father as she began to sob again. Ste put a comforting hand on hers. He heard her say under her breath through tears "I wish my mum was here" which made more tears go down her cheek.

"Leela; you can go home if you want... Go be with Peri" Ste instructed; wanting to be alone.

Besides he knows that that is where she should be; with her daughter and sister. If he was in her shoes then he go straight home to his child. A few moments passed before she gave him yet another nod; she seemed to agree.

"I will come back later; I could bring Tegan and Peri with me... you be as right as rain soon I'm sure" Leela gently reassured him.

She gave another small sad smile before leaving him to his thoughts and walking out the room. He relaxed a bit more until his door opened yet again; he turned towards it and a man he has never witnessed before was there in a nice looking suit; he was in early fifties or perhaps he was older. He spoke..

"Hello; I heard you were in hospital from the locals; Steven Hay I presume, my name is Bob"

He seemed very kind though with a hint of ruthlessness about him. He sat on the chair across from his bed; looking down on with a look of pity. Ste was very confused as to how he knew his name and where to find him.

"Who.. Who are you?" Ste asked him nervously; he was trembling with fear as his heart was beating fast.

Bob gave a small smile as he thought he might ask him that question though he was sworn to secrecy. He wasn't in Hollyoaks by accident; he was in this village with a task and that task was to make sure no harm comes to Steven again. He was sent here by Brendan Brady from the prison after he was released; he sent him there to watch over his beloved.

"Just think of me as your guardian angel sent from the higher -archy of a place of tortured souls" Bob replied; he was very odd.

Almost like he was a poet and because he seemed so different to anyone in his life. Ste asked no more questions; it gave him a strange sense of solace in a time of great distress and sadness.

"Farewell Steven; any trouble and I'm just one call away" Bob then spoke; placing his phone number in Ste's hand.

Before leaving him as suddenly as he arrived.

...

_TCB_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Bob was also acquainted with Trevor Royle in prison as he helped him in protecting John-Paul. Though he was not his friend and he was only doing it so he could some get information about Trevor from John-Paul. Then he reported back to Brendan; who managed to avoid John-Paul, as they were both on the opposite sides of the prison. Which is why Trevor owes him a favour.

"We meet again Trevor; you seem to have no sense of direction because I couldn't help but notice that you still haven't delivered my goods" Bob stated with an over-exaggerated expression of shock on his face.

He was doing all this under Brendan's orders; he was still in charge of the whole plot to ruin Trevor's life after what he did to Steven. He was the first to feel the wrath of Brendan; even behind bars; he was a threat.

"I'm not going to do it; you can't make me do it; I'm not apart of that life anymore" Trevor breathed; standing his ground.

Which resulted in Bob sighing; he had a few tricks up his sleeves yet. He has been in the game for a long time and he knew how to get people back into it. He has done it before and he will do it again.

"If you don't Trevor then I'm afraid something really bad is going to happen to that pretty girlfriend's of yours and she will know that it was your fault" Bob promised.

Trevor pushed Bob against the bar which is when Freddie Roscoe walked in; making Trevor let go of him. Tension was building as all three men looked at each other with suspicion and wariness.

"I will do it alright; just don't go anywhere near Grace or I will kill you" Trevor hissed; giving into his demands.

All because Freddie walked in at the wrong time; something he does quite a lot. Bob gave a smile before leaving. Not risking to stay any longer otherwise he may have an early funeral whether it's intentional or not.

...

In the Lomax household; the three girls were all sat on the couch in silence. With them struggling to cope. They still had bills to pay from before they left; one of Sam's colleagues came before. She very kindly offered to pay off Sam's debts which they had to accept as they couldn't do it themselves.

"I'm going to work" Leela informed them; no one replied as they just watched their sister and mother walk up the stairs to get changed.

Tegan placed her arm around Peri as the young girl started to cry once again. Which is when a package was posted through their letterbox. Tegan was curious as she wandered over to where it was and picked it up. She carefully opened it with such care and delicacy with Peri looking over.

"It's money" Tegan announced with no emotion; she felt nothing towards it; just confusion.

It was three thousand pounds in fifty pound notes; a gift from Brendan from prison. He had some money left in his bank. Therefore he knew he would have to tell someone his bank details and he did. Bob was told and because he was a man of his word; he kept to Brendan's plan and respectfully posted it through to them. Knowing they would be struggling after Danny's and Sam's untimely death.

"I don't care" Peri replied; still with tears steaming down her cheek still, money meant nothing.

However for Tegan; it meant a little bit more. She could pay the rest of the bills with this; she heard Leela coming down the stairs in her uniform. Leela looked towards the money as Tegan gently passed it to her. The two girls hugged each other because they knew that money was not going to be a problem for a week or two. It was almost like someone knew and wanted to help out a little.

"Well; I'm going to work; maybe I can buy us a takeaway with my wages" Leela suggested with a small smile as tears came.

Peri looked over as she stood up; walking towards her mother. Though right now; she is still just her big sister. The two hugged as they had a small reconciliation which made Leela feel a little bit better. They broke apart; Leela passed back the money to Tegan. Before walking towards the door; she gave one last look at Peri before leaving the household with a sigh of relief.

...

"It's done" Bob simply told Brendan, who was talking to him on the prison phone,something he will have to do quite a lot now.

...

_TCB_


End file.
